Thank you
by TheCreativeCasseroles
Summary: The Fenton's are invited to a party in Gotham. What will happen? Sequel to "Please".


Danny spat out his drink. He was finishing dinner with his family. It was nice actually, since he could finally eat with them for once. But then the news his parents sprung up happened.

"We're doing what?!" It seemed like the impossible had happened. And that's saying something since Danny was half dead.

"We're going to Gotham for a party hosted by Bruce Wayne," Maddie repeated what her husband had said.

"And we were invited?" Danny asked, completely baffled by the whole thing. This sort of thing just doesn't happen. Unless Vlad was behind it.

"Yes! Mr. Wayne wanted to discuss business with your father and I about our weapons. He thought it would be nice if we were able to bring you and Jazz with. His son, Richard, will be there. So you'll have someone to talk to," Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had a stressful day. Barely got any sleep due to the meeting that took four hours long, ghosts kept on popping up, and he was thinking about what he had asked of Batman in the early hours of the morning. Or what count as morning in the Watchtower. Then he had to come home to this.

Jazz spoke up to comfort her brother.

"Danny," She said putting her hand on his, "I think this is good for you. Getting you out of Amity would be good. Besides, wouldn't it be cool to be in Gotham, at a Bruce Wayne party?"

Hearing his daughter say such a thing made Jack even more enthusiastic than usual.

"That's right Danny-boy! When all of your classmates hear about this, they'll think that you're 'cool'," It was official. Danny wanted to never hear his father say something like that ever again.

"...Fine."

* * *

"I can't believe you're going to a Bruce Wayne party! With _the_ Bruce Wayne!" Tucker complained. It was the day after the bomb dropped on Danny, and so he just dropped said bomb on his friends.

They were walking home from school too. Throughout the whole day he was nervous about telling his friends the situation. So he had to swallow his doubts and told them.

" _And_ it's on a Saturday. I don't know if that's good or bad," Danny was weary of the whole thing. And he should be too. _Especially_ after the first time he met Vlad.

"Danny, if there is anything that I've learned from having rich parents, it's parties. They're almost always on a Friday or a Saturday. And since the guy's kid is going to be there, Bruce would have it on a Saturday. It's so that everyone can recover from the party, and so that Richard can get ready for school. That is the number one thing to do when throwing a party. Never throw one during a school night when it's the school year," Sam explained.

"Look on the bright side Danny. You won't be at school on Monday," Tucker tried to cheer his friend up. But silently to himself he thought, _'I think.'_

"Thanks guys, but what if something happens when I'm gone? What if the League needs me?" He was doubtful with how things were going. With his luck something terrible would happen.

"Don't worry Danny. Try to have fun. But trust me when I say that parties like that won't be all that glamorous."

"I trust you Sam."

"And remember that it's Gotham. Look out for people like the Joker, and the Penguin," Tucker pointed out.

"Gee, thanks Tuck," Danny said rather sarcastically.

"No prob man."

Sam slapped Tucker upside the head. That was when Sam remembered something. She searched her backpack for finding the object with an 'aha!'.

"Here you go," She put the object into Danny's hands. He turned it over, finding out that it was a cellphone. He gave her a questioning look.

"So you can contact us," Was the only thing she said.

"I gave it some features so it acts like our communicators," Tucker smirked while rubbing his nails against his shirt, "also it gives a better cover than what we use. Seems more 'normal'."

"Wow, this is awesome! Thanks guys! You're the best!" Danny pulled his best friends into a giant hug that Jack would approve of.

"We know," the two responded at the same time.

* * *

Luckily nothing bad happened to the family of four during the journey to Gotham.

Now it was the time for them to go to the party.

Maddie wore a long, elegant, teal dress. She had black high heels, and a diamond necklace. She wore simple blush and lipstick. Jack was in a snazzy black suit, complete with an orange tie. Jazz had a similar outfit to her mother, but the dress was a couple of shades darker, and her hair was in a high ponytail. Danny looked a lot like his father, only with a black tie.

"Are you sure about this Mads?" Jack asked his wife, tugging at his collar. He had been in his jumpsuit for so long, he had forgotten what it was like to wear formal clothes.

"Of course I am honey. Besides, you look handsome," She smooched his cheek. The man blushed a deep red, and kissed his lover back.

"And you might as well be a goddess," he told her. She gasped at the complement.

"Jack!" Maddie cooed. Having seen the scene, Danny pretended to gag. Jazz nudged her elbow into his ribs. She then fake cough to grab their parents attention.

"Shouldn't we be going?" She asked, tapping her wrist as a way to show the time. The adults became sheepish before they all left their hotel room.

* * *

It took fifteen minutes to reach their destination. All the while it was Maddie who drove, not wanting to give a bad impression on the guests and their host. The modified RV pulled up to the mansion.

"That's big..." Danny murmured to himself softly. Once they got out, the Fenton's made their way to the door. Jack gave a loud knock that only a man like him could do. The person who opened the door was an old man, a butler.

"Ah, you must be the Fenton's. Please do come inside. Master Bruce has been waiting for you," He said in a British accent. They had thanked the man before going in. Once inside, the family were able to see that the party was starting. There were a few people of power there as well as organization leaders that were strewn about.

"Oh great. We're here early," Danny muttered. Jack and Maddie turned to their children.

"Now kids, stay with us. We're going to meet Mr. Wayne," Maddie said.

Jack was just so excited that he grabbed his wife and daughter's hand, dragging them in a random direction. In the process, however, he had left his son behind.

Danny could only sigh at his father's antics. He turned his head to the butler and asked, "Do you know where the punch is?"

"To your left and continue forward. If I may ask, are you perhaps young Master Daniel?" The butler inquired.

"Call me Danny. And thanks..."

"Alfred."

"Alfred, yeah. Thanks Alfred," The teen waved before heading towards the drinks. Alfred let a small smile lit his features.

 _'He reminds me of young Master Dick,'_ He thought to himself with a small smile.

* * *

Clark Kent couldn't believe what Bruce Wayne had done.

"Please explain why you're doing this again, Bruce?" He asked his friend and fellow League member.

Bruce had just finished a conversation with an organization leader about how to better the Gotham education system within orphanages.

"I told you, Clark. Amity Park is having troubles with these ghosts and the experts on them are the Fentons. I threw this party to talk business with them, like their weapons and ectoplasm. I've heard that they are using it to power their home, so I want to see if it can be used as an alternate power source. Their children could give Dick some company. And why you are here is to write an article about this in the paper," he put a hand on the reporter's shoulder, "Besides, I want my friend to have some fun," Bruce went over the reasons once more, smirking all the while.

Clark narrowed his eyes.

"You know what I mean," he said as he took off Bruce's hand. Bruce became more serious.

"Phantom," was all he said on the matter. Before Clark could try to make the man clarify, a large man burst in, two women following right behind him.

"Hello!" He bellowed all jolly like.

"Ah, hello. I'm Bruce Wayne. This here is a friend of mine, Clark Kent. He works at The Daily Planet. You must be Jack Fenton," Bruce introduced himself and Clark with smile as he held out his hand. Jack grabbed it and shook it quite enthusiastically.

The woman with short, auburn hair put a hand on Jack's arm.

"Jack," She said in a warning, yet loving way. He stopped immediately.

"Ah, sorry Mads," He apologized, rubbing his neck. She smiled in return. She then gave her attention to the two men across from her.

"Hello. I'm Maddie Fenton, and this is my daughter Jazz. And this-" Before Maddie could continue her introduction, she noticed that someone was missing.

"Now where is Danny?" She asked aloud. Jazz rolled her eyes, even though she was smiling.

"Dad didn't manage to drag him along with us. Don't worry, mom. Knowing him, Danny's probably where the punch is at," Jazz soothe her mother's fears.

* * *

It had turned out that someone had already spiked the punch. Luckily Danny, with all of his heightened senses, smelled the odor of alcohol before even attempting to taste it.

"Why would someone ruin a perfectly good punch?" He mumbled to himself, angry at the turn of events. The poor boy didn't even want to be here.

"Let me guess. Someone spiked the punch?" A voice from behind him asked. Danny turned around and was surprised to see a person so shockingly similar, it was almost like looking in the mirror. Apparently the mirror was stunned too, but not for long. He quickly got out of it and held out his hand.

"Richard Grayson, call me Dick," Danny silently thanked whoever was listening that the boy wasn't a clone.

"Danny, Danny Fenton," He replied, shaking the offered hand. It was kind of awkward, at first, but they eased into a comfortable silence. Dick then walked to the windows. Danny knew that he had to follow.

When they got there, Danny couldn't believe that he was able to see the stars. The sight before him was beautiful.

"So..." Dick broke the silence. Danny tore his eyes away from the scene.

"What's it like living in 'America's most haunted city'?" Dick asked, and he looked curious to.

Danny snorted.

"Not fun, let me tell you. Almost every day there's a ghost attack. It's so annoying! But honestly I don't know which is worst. Getting attacked by a ghost or mutant killer hot dogs," He complained. That last bit really caught Dick's attention.

"Did you say... 'mutant killer hot dogs'?"

"Yep," Danny popped the 'p' at the end.

* * *

"And that's why you should never experiment food with ectoplasm," Jazz gave a pointed look to her parents. Who, amazingly enough, looked away with sheepish expressions.

Clark was in awe with the whole story. He would never look at hot dogs the same way ever again.

* * *

Dick and Danny were bending over, laughing, at the story Danny had told.

"You're life sounds pretty rough buddy," Dick managed to get out. Danny calmed down soon enough to continue his stories.

"But, no, you gotta hear this. Okay, so, one day, I'm hanging out with my friends, Sam and Tucker right?"

"Yeah."

"When all of a sudden the most popular girl, Paulina, asked me out. Now, of course I was happy about that since I had this huge crush on her at the time. But get this, she was being possessed by a ghost named Kitty."

"You're serious?"

"Yeah. See, she had gotten into a fight with her boyfriend, Johnny 13, because he was flirting with other girls."

"What?"

"You heard me. And so she thought it would be best to get back at him by dating me," Danny finished with an annoyed look in his face.

Dick's eyes were wide.

"I'm going on a limb and say that you got out of that," He commented. The other raven haired boy nodded.

"But that isn't the weird thing," This made Richard confused, so he asked "What was it?"

"Johnny 13 dated my sister," Dick gasped.

"You gotta be kidding me."

"I'm not! I mean, he did do it to get Kitty into this world," Danny admitted, rubbing his neck.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember that I told you about the portal in my basement?" A nod.

"Yeah, well when the two were coming though, she didn't exactly make it. She was stuck. So in order to bring her over she needed a body to possess. At least I think that's how it went."

"So Jazz was the candidate," Dick pieced together. The grimace on the young teen's face said it all.

"But yeah, that's really weird. How old are they?"

Danny stopped for a moment. Slowly his eyes grew wide.

"I don't think I want to know," he muttered, slightly pale.

* * *

"So what's Danny like?" Bruce questioned tactfully. Since he asked this, Maddie began to gush about her son. Clark began to become curious about the boy's whereabouts.

"You think he's still at where the punch is?" He asked Jazz. She gave him a knowing smile and a wink.

* * *

"I should probably try to find Bruce," Dick finally said. Danny was about to nod when he thought of something.

"You know, I think my family might be talking to him." He gained a puzzled look.

"My dad dragged my mom and sister to go find him. And knowing dad, he'll be ranting on about ghosts. So, chances are, Bruce is stuck listening to my dad."

That... was actually a rational argument.

"How much do you wanna bet?" Dick asked, smirking.

* * *

Clark had enough of not knowing where this elusive Danny was, so he searched the crowd (at this point the party was most likely in full swing). Thanks to Clark's supervision, he was able to spot Richard... and Richard's twin? Before he could investigate any further, Clark was brought back to the conversation.

"What I don't understand is how a ghost is made. Does the conscious get imprinted into ectoplasm during the person's dying moments? If so how? How does the ectoplasm get to the person? Or is the ectoplasm somehow made by the person?" Jack ranted. Right when Jack took a deep breath to continue, a male teen's voice cut in.

"You owe me twenty bucks, Dick," Richard number two told Richard number one with a smirk. Richard number one grumbled and took out a twenty dollar bill from his pocket.

"I can't believe you bet twenty bucks," Richard muttered.

"And I can't believe you even have a twenty dollar bill in your pocket! Besides, I'm not as rich as you. What was I going to do if I lost? Ask Sam for money? No way," the Richard clone countered, taking the money.

"Danny!" Maddie and Jazz scolded.

 _'So this is Danny,'_ Clark mused. Danny could only smile sheepishly.

"Hello, I'm Clark Kent from The Daily Planet. You must be Danny Fenton," He held out his hand to shake.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you," The man of steel was surprised by how strong the grip was. Well, it was stronger than an average teenaged boy's.

"Hello Daniel. I'm Bruce Wayne," Danny winced at the name Daniel.

"Uh, could you please call me 'Danny'? Being called 'Daniel' makes me feel like I'm in trouble," The teen explained with a rub of his neck. Thankfully Bruce nodded in understanding.

"So I see you're met Dick." Bruce gestured to his ward.

"Yeah. He's a pretty fun guy," Danny paused before speaking again, as if it were an afterthought, "These are my parents, and my sister, Jazz," He introduced his family to his new friend.

Jack hurriedly shook the poor teen's hand, moving the whole arm up and down.

"Hey there! Name's Jack Fenton! This is my wife, Maddie! Nice to meet 'cha!" He truly was a big ball of energy.

"Richard Grayson. Call me Dick," Jack nodded and slapped his back. The poor boy 'uff'ed at that. Dick could already feel a bruise forming.

"You know what? You look an awful lot like Danny-boy! If I didn't know any better, I would have thought that this was a work of ghosts!" Danny only face palmed at his father's words. Right when he was going to divert the conversation to something else, his phone rang.

He excused himself before going to a safe distance away from the group. A.K.A, the balcony. Luckily there was no one on there.

Danny could still hear the party goers from the inside however. Hopefully that'll drown out his voice.

He answered the call just so he could stop the annoying ring tone.

"SKULKER IS IN GOTHAM!" Tucker yelled.

* * *

Clark wondered what a 'Skulker' was. Bruce exchanged a silent glance with the alien. The super powered man would deny that he was snooping. He was doing what he was in case something bad was going to happen. Besides, he just sort of heard it. It wasn't exactly all that quiet.

Dick just wanted to know what was going on between his guardian and the reporter.

* * *

"What?! Are you kidding me?!" Danny just couldn't have a nice vacation. Oh, no. He had to be tracked down by "The Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter" didn't he? Danny rubbed his face.

"Look, just hack into his system and send him to some place far away. Like China. You think you can do that right?" He asked his best friend, nervous and irritated.

"No. At least I do think so? I mean, just from my PDA, I'm way out of range. But maybe if I connect to enough tech, I can. If this does work, it might take a while," Tucker explained. The Halfa sighed. Just his luck.

"Just-Just do what you can. I'll call you later. Maybe I can convince my parents that they should build Bruce a ghost barrier. See ya," he ended the call.

* * *

The Man of Steel decided to help the boy out and say something about the barrier.

"So, Jack, Maddie, you said something about a barrier against ghosts earlier?" He asked the couple.

* * *

Thankfully, Danny wouldn't have to awkwardly bring the subject up for the group already was.

"That's very intriguing. What's the biggest one that you made?" Bruce wondered.

"Unfortunately, one that covered our house. But if you like, we could make one for your mansion." Maddie offered. Dick smiled.

"That would be cool, actually," He obviously like the idea.

Danny sighed in relief. He didn't have to do anything. Now that he thought about it, he had some weird luck going on. He wondered if Clockwork had some hand in all this.

* * *

It was almost eleven o'clock when guests decided to head home. Or, at least, they were starting to.

Danny yawned, obviously tired. Since he was over in Gotham, he didn't have to deal with ghosts and could sleep. Except Skulker was still on the loose. Great.

Suddenly the head butler, Alfred, came up to Bruce. The old man whispered something into the billionaire's ear that made him frown. He coughed; gaining the attention of the Fentons, Clark, and Dick.

"I was just informed that the hotel you were staying at was destroyed. Fortunately, no one was seriously hurt, but it's no longer usable," He told the grim news.

They all gasped. Except Danny. He was very tired, so it to him a minute to process the information.

"Wait... How was it destroyed?" He questioned sleepily. Bruce took a moment, observing the teen. For a moment, he was debating on whether or not he should tell Danny.

"I've been told it was due to explosives," He said, finally decided on teling. When his response was a slow nod, Bruce chuckled. The poor young teen could barely keep his eyes open.

"Alfred, why don't you take him to one of the guest rooms?" Bruce asked his longest friend. The man nodded, and guide the teen away from the party.

Dick looked on before saying, "I'm going to help Alfred," and left. Not only did he wanted to get away from the party for a while, but he wanted to help his new friend.

* * *

A cold sensation known as his ghost sense was the reason why Danny woke up from his slumber. But awakening to a room unfamiliar to him made him disoriented. Then, he faintly remembered Alfred and Dick helping him to one of the rooms.

Danny sat up to look at himself.

Those weren't his pajamas. Why was he wearing someone else's pajamas?

His ghost sense went off again. Looks like Skulker had found him.

Danny quietly got out of the bed, not wanting to make any unnecessary noise. He felt his foot graze something. That something he found was in fact his backpack. Turns out it was laying on the ground next to the bed.

 _'Good,'_ Danny thought as he pulled the Fenton Thermos out of the bag, _'now I don't have to worry about where Skulker goes.'_

Danny stood up and went out of the room. The hallway was long and dark. But, thanks to his powers, he was able to see.

To his left the hallway ended, while to his right it continued. He shrugged to himself before walking. On the walls were paintings of many people Danny have never seen.

Eventually, he stopped. In front of him was a dead end.

"Just great," he muttered under his breath. So what does he do? Danny turned around and started walking. Well, until the wall behind him started moving.

Danny whipped around to see Batman and Superman come out of a secret room. At least that's what Danny thought it was.

"B-Batman? Superman? What are you doing here?" the boy asked, nervous as to why they were here. Superman smiled down at the raven haired teen.

"Bruce Wayne told Batman here the situation. I just happened to be in the neighborhood," the man of steel explained with that kind smile of his. Batman made his way closer to Danny.

"Is that a thermos in your hand?" He questioned, seemingly raising an eyebrow. Danny blushed and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"It's called the Fenton Thermos. It captures and contains ghosts. It's what Phantom uses when he fights ghosts," he told the two men, holding up the device for them to see. Superman carefully took it into his hands, observing it.

"Reminds me of the one Phantom uses," he mused. Danny coughed into his hand. He knew that he had to make an excuse or else they would make a connection.

"It's actually the same one. I lend it to Phantom to use. Just don't tell my parents about this," he said in a seemingly conspiring way. Superman hummed.

"You know," the Kryptonian started, "you're not freaking out about the fact that you're talking to superheroes," he noted amused.

Danny snorted, he already has an excuse for this one. So he said with a monotonous voice, "Yeah, well if you lived in a town where there are ghosts attacking every so often, meeting a superhero or two starts to seem normal. Especially when a ghost came to you for love advice."

That got eyebrows raised.

"Don't ask," Danny said, not wanting to tell the tale. He held his hand out, showing the fact that he wanted his thermos back. Superman nodded his head, giving Danny his thermos back.

"Thanks," said Danny.

"Why are up so late?" Batman asked, wanting to know why the teen was wandering the halls.

"I, uh, needed to use the bathroom. It's kinda hard to find one in this huge place," Danny said with a blush.

Now that he thought about it, Danny's bladder did felt a little full.

It seemed that his answer was satisfactory for the man bat.

"Do you need some help?" Superman offered, but before Danny could reply, his ghost sense went off.

"Just great," Danny managed to grumble out before he heard the shrill of Skulker's blasters with his heightened hearing.

Superman heard it too for he pulled Danny out of the way, letting the blast hit the fake wall behind them.

"Oh what's this? A Kryptonian? It looks like I will gain another rare creature for my collection," Skulker appeared out of nowhere, a wide grin apparent on his metal face.

Danny groaned.

"Don't you have something better to do, Skulker? Like, oh I don't know, get some flowers for your girlfriend. I'm sure she really would appreciate the attention," Danny's voice sardonic.

Skulker's eyes widen at this.

"You think flowers would actually work?" The robotic ghost asked. Danny sighed. He could feel the looks Superman and Batman were giving him. More Superman than Batman, but still.

"Yes. As long as it's what she likes and isn't allergic too," Danny's tone of voice became monotonous.

"Huh. When the Box Ghost said you were good at giving romantic advice, I didn't believe him," shock was evident in his voice.

Eyebrows were raised.

Danny pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Look, the Lunch Lady isn't that hard to figure out. She's an old lady. Old women tend to like flowers. She likes to have meat on the school menu. Do you get the picture?" He asked, frustration making its way out onto the words that was spoken.

"Shame. I thought you and that goth girl finally got together," Skulker was obviously disappointed, "And I would have won the bet," he grumbled, loud enough for even Batman to hear.

 _'What bet?'_ Batman and Superman wondered in their minds.

"We're not lovebirds!" Danny shouted, face flushed in embarrassment. Why would Skulker say that to his fellow League members?

They didn't know who he was, but that was besides the point. The point was that his shout had woken up Dick whom's room just so happened to be right next to the teen.

Dick slammed open the door.

"What's going on?" He demanded to know.

That was until he saw a robot ghost aiming at Danny Fenton, who was being shielded by Superman while Batman was glaring at everything.

"Uh, what's going on?" Dick repeated, even more confused than before.

Skulker himself was confused. Since when did the Ghost Boy get a clone?

Batman decided to use the confusion as a distraction and used a smoke bomb to make the ghost even more confused. Superman got the idea, grabbed both boys and all four of them escaped.

Danny was so taken by surprise, he couldn't actually see his surroundings. Well, the Super Speed helped out. So when Danny realized what had happened he found out that he was in some sort of cave.

With a _lot_ of tech.

"What Tucker wouldn't do to see this," he muttered to himself as Superman set him and Dick down.

"Could someone please tell me what's going on," Dick was annoyed at this point. He had been woken up by Danny yelling only to find Superman and Batman with Danny. Oh and a floating robot was aiming a giant gun at Danny.

"And who, no what, was that thing?" Dick asked Danny.

Batman walked out from the shadows and towards Danny and Dick.

"You called it Skulker," the detective stated.

"That's his name. Skulker. He claims to be the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter. He tends to go after Phantom since he's 'one of a kind'," Danny used his fingers for air quotes, "sometimes he goes after me. And I'm seriously doubting that he came for advice on love."

The rich teen turned to look at Danny, an eyebrow raised.

"He mentioned a Box Ghost earlier," Superman said, wanting to know more.

Danny, on the other hand groaned and Dick stifled some giggles with his hand. Both superheroes raised their eyebrow once more (there were a lot of eyebrows being raised at this point, and Danny was sure that there would be plenty more).

"Isn't the Box Ghost that one lame ghost that almost everyone is somehow afraid of?" Dick asked Danny, clearly remembering their conversations from the party.

"He is," Danny moaned, "I mean he isn't scary at all. All he goes is 'Beware for I am the Box Ghost fear me and my cardboard cubes of doooom'," Danny did his best Box Ghost impression all the while he wiggled his fingers.

Dick snorted before bursting out laughing.

"Th-that is one lame villain," he managed to get out.

Superman skilfully disguised his laughter as coughs.

"As _lame_ as Box Ghost, is we need to figure out how to deal with Skulker," Batman interrupted. He stared at Danny's hand, the same one where he was holding the thermos.

"Oh!" Danny got the hint and handed the man the device. He then told the two heros how it worked.

"Thank you," Superman smiled, "do you know how to fight Skulker?"

"Well, using my parents weapons works. But if you can, you could hack into Skulker's suit."

"Suit?" Batman, Superman, and even Dick asked.

"See, Skulker himself is actually a tiny blob. That huge robot is his suit. Makes him look more threatening," Danny explained, "But yeah, you can totally hack into his suit if you want. My friend Tucker made it so that Skulker has to go to various places in order to learn more about the purple back gorilla."

"Why the purple back gorilla?" Superman asked Danny.

"Because I had to do a report about them when me and my friends first met Skulker," he told the man of steel.

Superman pretended to understand the statement. He turned to his fellow hero and nodded.

"Superman and I are going to fight the ghost. You two stay here," Batman demanded. Before the two teens could reply, the heroes left.

"Well then," Richard started, "this is happening."

"You don't know the half of it," Danny snorted.

* * *

Superman and Batman fought quite a bit of time with the robotic ghost. Really, all they had to do was use Superman as bait.

"I wonder what I shall do with your pelt," Skulker mused, unaware that Batman was behind him.

"I rather like to keep my 'pelt' thank you very much," Superman replied, disgusted with the image that was threatening to bloom within his mind's eye. Did Phantom really had to fight with such a villain constantly?

With a speed and precision that is only known for the best of the best, Batman quickly used the thermos.

Skulker's eyes widen with realization.

"Noooooooo!" He howled as he was being sucked into the tiny, _cramped_ prison.

* * *

"And he used to be called 'Inviso-Bill?'" Dick asked Danny, not only bemused but befuddled as well.

The two teens didn't exactly knew what to do, so, as to not ruin anything in the Batcave, they swapped stories instead of exploring. It was Dick's idea, and Danny agreed to it.

As much as the Halfa wanted to see what was in Batman's HQ, he didn't exactly trust himself at the moment. He also didn't want to get the Batglare.

"Yeah, it was terrible," Danny shook his head at the memory.

In that moment, Batman and Superman entered the Batcave.

"Did you get him?" Danny asked as he turned towards the growing figures of the two heros.

"I believe this is yours," Batman gave back the thermos.

Faintly, bangs and shouts came out of the container.

Danny's eyes lit up. He gave the two heroes a grin as Dick watch the object in Danny's hands with interest.

"Come on, let's get you two back," Superman gave the teen his own smile.

* * *

The Fenton family had to leave in order to get home before dinner. However they were subjected to the wonders that is Alfred's food.

So when Clark watch them pack their luggage (or whatever remained of their luggage), he felt sad.

It was most definitely official. Clark likes the kid.

He watch as Danny and Dick exchange numbers, very much excited to keep in touch. Which, in turn, warmed his heart. It was truly wonderful to see Dick make friends since he never really keeps any due to being a ward of a rich man and being Robin, Boy Wonder.

Clark also had a feeling that it was hard for Danny to make friends as well, for some reason or another.

"So?" Bruce asked seemingly out of nowhere.

"Well, I have to crush the urge to bring him to Ma in order to 'gain some meat on his bones' As she would say," Clark jokingly said, "I think he's a good kid. That's for sure."

Bruce nodded, satisfied with the answer.

Then, Clark turned to his friend and fellow hero.

"What does Dany have to do with Phantom other than giving him his equipment?"

"I guess you just have to find out," Bruce gave a soft smile at the direction of two laughing boys.

At that moment, Danny glanced over to them. With a smile he went up to the duo.

A grin that rivaled the one he had earlier in the night (or perhaps it was more appropriate to say early morning) grew on his face and he spoke two words.

"Thank you."

* * *

 **Omg that took way too long I swear. I'm like, this is getting long, I want to get this up asap, so I may or may have rushed it a bit. I hope you like it though.**


End file.
